hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gido
|name = Gido |kana = ギド |rōmaji = Gido |manga debut = Chapter 48 |anime debut = Episode 39 (1999) Episode 29 (2011) |japanese voice = Kohei Kowada (1999) Tōru Nara (2011) |english voice = Corby Proctor (1999) Spike Spencer (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |occupation = Heaven's Arena Fighter |type = Enhancement |abilities = Dancing Tops Battle Waltz Tornado Top Shotgun Blues |image gallery = yes}} Gido (ギド, Gido) is one of the three fighters that challenge Gon and Killua on the 200th floor of the Heaven's Arena. Having reached the 200th floor without being able to use Nen, Gido was "initiated" after being attacked with a malicious aura attack and lost both of his legs. Appearance Gido is a man who lost the lower half of his body in his first Heaven's Arena fight, and had it replaced with a metal prosthetic peg leg. He supports himself with a wooden cane. He wears a red robe and conical hat from his torso up, and a breathing mask underneath it. His face has never been seen, as he has never entered the ring without his outfit and conical hat. Plot Heaven's Arena arc Gido first appears when Gon and Killua learn how to use Nen and reach the 200th floor. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 Gido faces Gon in the Heaven's Arena Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 and defeats him. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 Later, along with his friends Sadaso and Riehlvelt, Gido tries to use Zushi as a hostage to blackmail Gon and Killua and win unfairly against them. Their plans are thwarted by Killua, who threatens to kill them if they try to cheat again. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 Shortly after, Gon faces Gido in a rematch and wins—destroying his peg leg and vowing to hit Gido without mercy if he tries to take Zushi as hostage again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58 Due to the injury sustained while fighting Gon, Gido loses to Killua by default soon thereafter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 59 Abilities & Powers Gido is remarkable for surviving a confrontation with a Nen user while still being ignorant about it. However, he challenges only people new to Nen, implying he is not a strong Nen user. It is also by his own admission that he has "no strength".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 That said, he's skilled enough to demonstrate some expertise in multiple Nen categories. He has a good sense of balance, moving around using only one peg leg and a cane, and he is so accustomed to spinning he does not suffer any backlash from it, not even when the spinning is very violent and lasts for some time. Nen Gido is an Enhancer, so he specializes on using his aura to increase his natural abilities or the qualities of objects.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 He has also shown skills in Manipulation, seeing him uses spinning tops as weapons by infusing them with his aura and giving them commands to attack his opponents after being spun, though the orders can not be complex. Gido is apparently able to supply Enhancement Nen to his spinning tops across some distances, implying that he may also be an user of Emission, however it is unclear. Trivia * In Nippon Animation's adaptation, Gido has both legs intact. References Category:Male characters Category:Enhancers Category:Antagonists Category:Heaven's Arena fighters